


Syzygy

by whatthefoucault



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Board Games, Food, M/M, Magic Space Dorks In Love, Scrabble, Seaside, Soft Frostmaster, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: It was cloudy enough that most people chose to forego the beach that Tuesday, but such things would not deter the Grandmaster and Loki from a day out.





	Syzygy

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because [this art needed a story](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com/post/173164073052/not-pictured-a-big-ol-beach-umbrella-a-big). Why not come say hi on tumblr while you're at it?

It was cloudy enough that most people chose to forego the beach that Tuesday, but such things would not deter the Grandmaster and Loki from a day out. The Grandmaster - wearing nothing beneath his shimmering robes but a snug set of trunks adorned with a bright pattern of rainbows shooting forth from his groin - had tucked a travel scrabble set into the cooler, to pass the time on the quiet train that ran down to the sea. Loki set his wide-brimmed sun hat down on the little train table, pulling a foil-wrapped sandwich from the cooler.

“I think I have a word,” he said, passing a triangle of the buttered and caviared dark rye to his beloved.

“Oh really?” The Grandmaster seemed intrigued. The board was well-covered already, with few viable spaces to plant new words remaining. “Well then, let’s, uhh, let’s see what you’ve got there, stardust.”

Loki arranged the smooth little wooden tiles carefully in their cradle, casting a surreptitious hand over them before setting five letters into place, following out from the _s_ in _aspic_.

“Syzygy,” said Loki, “and on a triple word score. I win.”

The Grandmaster was not amused.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he said, “I said no cheating. It’s only fun if it’s fair.”

“Who says I’m cheating?” asked Loki.

“ _Five_ blank squares? Everybody knows a scrabble set only has two.” 

The Grandmaster gestured emphatically at the board.

Loki sighed. “Fine,” he conceded.

“So do you have an actual word, or do I win?” asked the Grandmaster.

Loki conjured a small green plume of magic, and allowed the tiles to be revealed. There was the _s_ , which was already on the board, followed by _y_ , then _z_ , then another _y_ , then _g_ … and then he stopped, at the last blank square.

“Syzygy,” grinned Loki, “and on a triple word score, and that really is a blank tile. I. Win.”

The Grandmaster furrowed his brow. He tapped the final invisible _y_ , as if double-checking for trickery, then burst into a fit of laughter. Loki joined him, as they swept the tiles from the board.

“See, this right here, this is why you’re my favourite person to play games with, stardust,” the Grandmaster beamed. “You’re, uhh, you’re my favourite person. My trickster.”

“My sunshine,” smiled Loki, reaching across the board to stroke the Grandmaster’s softly stubbled cheek. The Grandmaster blushed.

The train was just pulling into its terminus when the heavens opened above them. From the platform, they could just about see the rows of striped windbreaks on the sand, swaying and flapping in the unseasonal gale, and the tide was out.

“It looks like we might have the beach to ourselves,” mused Loki, as the pair huddled in the shelter over the station entrance.

“Hey, that sounds all right to me,” the Grandmaster shrugged, taking Loki’s hand. “Maybe we could, uhh, play a round of strip scrabble before the storm passes.”

It was Loki’s turn to blush, squeezing the Grandmaster’s hand in agreement.


End file.
